She's Okay
by Pebble Brook
Summary: The Doctor gets a call from none other than Martha Jones, and she has wonderful news! Donna Noble has remembered the Doctor and is somehow okay. But, is this dream too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story to be posted on this account so please don't be too harsh! Thanks! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7. This story begins in between the loss of the Ponds and the finding of Clara.**

**I'd really appreciate any comments or if you followed my story ^^ **

**Disc: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor leaned back in the faded grey chair of the TARDIS console room, placing his feet on the iridescent control centre. He listened to the quiet humming of his beloved machine and straightened his bow tie thoughtfully. Since Amy and Rory had...left, he had redecorated the entire layout of the TARDIS, hoping to rid himself of painful memories; although it hadn't helped much. He was unsure of what to do now, and often found himself dwelling on old memories of times-regenerations, even-gone by. Now, as he sat, floating though the empty void of space, he felt more alone than ever. Suddenly, a ringing interrupted his thoughts. He jerked up and checked the computer screen. No, everything was fine. But, then what was the source of the...? The Doctor's eyes landed on a small, silver flip-phone that was glowing intently.

The same phone given to him by none other than Martha Jones.

The same phone that had been silent for more than two years.

He scrambled to answer it and cleared his voice. "H-Hello?"

"Doctor!" Martha answered, relieved. How wonderful it was to hear her voice after so long. "I would have thought you would've thrown that old phone away by now."

"Well, you never know when a good old phone might come in handy. Anyway, Martha! It's good to hear from you! What've you been up to?" he asked.

"Oh you know, Mickey and I got married and all that...but I actually didn't call to chat, although we do need to catch up! I'm actually calling...about Donna." she said seriously.

"Donna?" the Doctor inquired, frowning in worry.

"Yes. T-The thing is, well," Martha struggled. "The thing is, she's remembered." The Doctor froze. He remained silent, holding the phone up to his ear before Martha continued. "But, she's fine, Doctor. Donna's fine."

Donna's fine.

He replayed the sentence through his head, over and over, like a formula he had to memorise. His best friend, Donna Noble, was fine. "But, that's not possible...If Donna ever remembered anything having to do with me or the TARDIS, she'd die. I told you that."

"I know, Doctor, but there doesn't seem to be any problem with her; unless you count the fact that she's right angry with you. I think you'd better come now. At least for a visit." The Doctor could hear Martha's smile in her voice.

"Sure! Now, tell me, Martha, what do you think of bow ties?" he asked suddenly.

"Wha-? Um, they're okay, I guess. Personally I think they're a bit childish...Why?"

The Doctor chuckled. "You'll see," he said before hanging up the phone and fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS. After a short moment, the ship made its unforgettable noise and sped off towards Earth. He couldn't hide the giddy smile from his face as he descended into London.

After parking the TARDIS, he stepped outside and glanced around, before strolling down the bustling street; he had tracked the exact source of the phone call to a charming white house at the end of the road. Upon reaching the address, the Doctor straightened his bow tie once more and rang the doorbell. A pleasant ringing sound reverberated around the porch, and after a moment, the door swung open to reveal Martha. She looked the stranger up and down, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The Doctor beamed at her and immediately hugged her. "Martha! It's so good to see you again!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but, have we met?" Martha asked, resisting the man's hug.

"Oh! That's right. I probably look different to you, don't I? I've regenerated since we last met. It's me! The Doctor!" The Doctor explained.

"Doctor! You're here! Sorry I didn't recognise you," Martha exclaimed, hugging her old friend back. She glanced at his bow tie and said, "What _are_ you wearing?"

"Hm? Oh, my bow tie! I wear bow ties now. Bow ties are cool."

Martha shook her head in the same way a mother shakes her head when her child runs off to do something stupid. "If you say so. Anyway, come inside."

The Doctor followed Martha into the impeccably clean house, glancing around at the photos on the walls. There was one of Mickey and Martha, smiling in a hammock, and another one of Martha's mother. Snapshots of time.

"Mickey's away on a job," Martha explained. "He won't be back for a day or two." The Doctor nodded, still studying the photographs.

"And Donna? Where is she?" he asked.

"She and Wilfred are driving over. They'll be here any moment, I expect." As though predicting the future, the door suddenly burst open to reveal Donna, fiery and loud as ever, along with Wilfred.  
"Alright, where is that skinny alien in a suit?" she asked, glancing around the house looking for the Doctor's last regeneration. Meanwhile, the Doctor had moved into the kitchen and was now stuffing his face with jammy dodgers. "Who's this guy?" Donna asked.

"If's me," he held up a finger and swallowed. "Sorry, it's me! The Doctor!"

"Wait, no! You can't be the Doctor, he's got...sticky-up hair and a trench coat!" Wilfred protested. "Come on now, stop playing games. I've thought he was dead since Donna's wedding!"

"Wilfred when I last saw you I gave you a lotto ticket with the numbers 07 18 23 45 66 90 on it." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"My God, he is the Doctor! Come 'ere!" Wilfred hugged his old friend and smiled, tears running down his face.

"Wait, what the bloody hell is going on? You weren't at my wedding!" Donna asked. "Well, whatever, just give me a hug alien boy!" The two best friends hugged for the first time in years. The Doctor loved hugs; they always made a person feel warm afterwards.

"Yeah I could use a bit of an explanation as well. Tell us what happened to you, Doctor." Martha suggested.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, but you may want to sit down. It's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there! Sorry I haven't posted in a little bit I got really busy with my family last week. But, from now on I'll be posting more regularly (I hope) :D **

**Thanks for all forms of feedback!**

* * *

"But, that's pretty much what's happened since I last saw you. Just the same old life, with the TARDIS." The Doctor concluded after recalling his most recent adventures.

"Well, you've been keeping busy, haven't you?" Martha commented. "I'm...sorry about your friends, the Ponds..."

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't worry about them, they're off living their lives, and that's the way it should be." He blinked the sadness from his eyes and smiled at his old friends. "Anyway, there's something I'm more worried about at the moment." He looked over at Donna, who was sipping her tea.

"What is it?" she asked accusingly.

"Well, you've remembered everything, and that's wonderful, but that's a sign that the universe is collapsing. Somehow, even with all the Time Lord energy that you sucked into your head, you are alive." The Doctor explained solemnly.

"So, what does that mean for Donna?" Wilfred asked.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Donna asked fearfully. "You're not going to...take my memories again, are you?"

"No, no. Not this time, no." The Doctor reassured her. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But, we do have to find out what caused you to remember, and stop it from causing more havoc. I am warning you though, by stopping whatever this thing may be...you might lose your memories yet again. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. If it comes to that...Well, it might not come to that, so let's not think about it." Donna replied.

"Um, well, how exactly do we find this 'thing', Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps..." he whisked out his sonic screwdriver, "If I scan Donna's brain, the sonic may be able to pick up a signal from the material that caused her to remember me. Then, the TARDIS will search for the largest concentration of said material in the universe at this time, and boom! You've got coordinates."

"Sonic what?" Wilfred asked. "I'm not really sure what you just said, but is sounded professional."

"What he's trying to say-in English-is that by scanning Donna, we might be able to find the location of whatever is causing her to remember." Martha explained.

"Ah, well that's brilliant! Do it!"

"Donna, if you would," The Doctor gestured for her to step closer to him. He aimed the screwdriver at Donna's forehead and walked around her in a circle.

"Don't try any funny business with my head!" she warned.

The Doctor chuckled. "Okay, all done." He put the screwdriver up to his ear, and listened to the small pulsing noise that now emanated from the device. "A-ha! We got it!" He grinned and raced out the door to the TARDIS. The others fallowed him inside the ship.

"It's looks so different!" Martha exclaimed, looking at the blue and silver interior of the TARDIS.

"Oh, right. I've redecorated fairly recently." The Doctor was busy clicking buttons and connecting the TARDIS to the screwdriver's data.

"So, where is this universe-collapse?" Donna asked. The Doctor stared down at the monitor in shock. "D-Doctor? What is it?"

"It's everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Martha asked.

"Yes. The coordinates, they say...everywhere. There isn't one corner of the universe that doesn't contain this material. But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe the monitor's broken?" Wilfred asked, staring at the spinning characters of Circular Gallifreyan.

The Doctor shook his head. "This monitor never breaks down, otherwise the TARDIS wouldn't work. It's never wrong and it always stays up to date, but it just says 'everywhere'. I don't understand, what is it?"

"W-What about those...Shadow Proclamation people?" Donna asked. "The police of the universe? Will they know what it is?"

"Possibly, but I'd really rather not go back there. Got in a bit of a mix-up...Maybe...We could go to Engimidra!"

"Engi-whatda?"

"Engimidra. It's one of the oldest planets, and it just so happens to contain at least a couple molecules of every substance in the entire universe."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun, but...I think I'll stay behind." Wilfred announced.

"What? Gramps, why? You've always wanted to see the stars, now you can!" Donna protested.

"No, darling. That's something for you young people to do. I'll stay here and wait for you to get back. The whole mess with the Daleks was enough for me." Wilfred explained, heading towards the door. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "Doctor, you take care of her."

"Always. We'll be back soon." The Doctor nodded. Once the door creaked shut, he flipped a lever and the TARDIS groaned as it and its three passengers flew off towards Engimidra.


End file.
